Runo Misaki/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Image3.png bakugan runo misaki .png runo.jpg S1Runo.jpg Cha runo.gif File:RunoScreen.jpg|Runo at the Bakugan opening. runo.PNG|Runo at the Bakugan opening. Runo-second-jap-opening.jpg|Runo in the second Japanese opening. Runo op-1.jpg|Runo in the first Japanese opening. File:Runo_Screen.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra in the Intermission Screen. File:Runo_&_Tigerra.JPG|Runo and Tigrerra in the Intermission Screen. File:Runo Color Error.jpg|Runo (Notice the coloring error) Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG|Runo, Alice, Julie and Marucho talking to Dan over the web. Runo Internet.jpg|Runo on a webcam. File:defaultz.jpg|Runo File:02.jpg|Runo talking to Tigrerra. Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.50.50 PM.JPG|Runo and Dan arguing. File:dan_and_runo_by_musicluver97.jpg|Runo wispering something urgent to Dan. File:Special_Ability_Card.JPG|Runo using an Ability Card. File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Jealous Runo. dan and runo.png|Runo with Dan. Julio vs Dan & Runo.jpg|Julio vs Dan & Runo S01_e07.png|Runo angry. File:runow.png|Runo Bakugan ep 34 h.png|Runo flustered. Runo_misaki.png Bygy1.png|Runo with Dan, Shun, Julie and Marucho. x_1fb02a80.jpg|Runo with Tigrerra in the Doom Dimension. File:9F5D42A9E51BD7181520D1_Large.jpg|Runo looking at Lars Lion. File:runo3.jpg|Runo looking at Tigrerra. hqdefault (11).jpg|Runo with Alice Little Runo and dad.jpg File:Younger_Runo_edited.jpg|Runo as a young child. File:Runo_and_Blade_Tigrerra.jpg|Runo and Blade Tigrerra. Lol-er.png|Runo with Dan and Julie on the Haos/Subterra Hybrid world of Vestroia. bakugan_ep_44_16.png|Runo with Blade Tigrerra on the Pyrus/Darkus Hybrid world of Vestroia. 52 4.png dan und runo folge 52.png|Dan and Runo holding hands. Runo-photo-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Runo's photo. File:Runo Misaki New Look by MasterCell.jpg|Runo's outfit for her date with Dan. ImagesCAGVFC7Q.jpg|Runo blushing. File:Runo_hits_Dan.jpg|Runo hits Dan. File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo on their first date. Bakugan: New Vestroia 143.jpg|Runo with her new camera NV52 ending.PNG|Runo, Dan and Julie in the Japanese special ending. File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo holding hands dan and runo2.png dan and runo 2.staffel folge 10.png|Dan and Runo dan_and_runo_by_klaudia_chan-d2yb1ss.png Runom.jpg Runo_NV.jpg Baby_Runo.jpg|Baby Runo 697px-Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_HaosWolf_(28).jpg|Julie, Runo, Mira and the Resistance Bakugans with a cake in Episode 50 Epi-62.png Runo's dad and Runo.jpg|Runo and her Dad hugging Snapshot - 8.jpg|Runo and Julie in the Japanese special ending. File:Jk.jpg Kyler.png 407182 1272516416120 448 330.jpg Runo.jpeg|Runo Ability Card Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.31.44 PM.JPG Sad Runo.png|Sad Runo Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Runo in a photo in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge RUNO RUNO RUNO RUNO.png|Runo in Episode 32 1041.jpg Snapshot_-_47.jpg Snapshot - 43.jpg 1337.JPG 1336.JPG 1335.JPG 1331.JPG 1352.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG 1406.JPG 1410.JPG 1411.JPG 1412.JPG 1415.JPG 1418.JPG|Runo and Mira sending the Battle Sutis Hghghghg.jpg|Runo and her new guardian, Aerogan Ggdfgf.jpg|Runo about to trow Aerogan Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.58.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 8.00.36 PM.JPG|Runo throwing Aerogan Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.48.23 PM.JPG|Runo and Marucho olip.jpg|Runo olo.jpg|Runo and Aerogan catshyi8yio - Kopia.jpg|Runo,Mira and Aerogan Aerganruno.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-16 at 9.42.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.07.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.06.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.02.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 1.21.44 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 1.27.37 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.15.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.21.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.19.28 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.18.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 7.00.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.31.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 8.15.32 PM.JPG runomisaki333.png x_6c36d294.jpg x_074a5bf5.jpg x_718a8a06.jpg|Runo talking to Aerogan 1318752976_44.jpg Manga Manga-Runo.png|Runo as she appears in Bakugan: The Evo Tournament Bet 1 p40 41 by xrunohaosmisaki-d41p0bl.png Other -runo-misaki-runo-misaki-12053833-283-400.jpg|Runo and Tigrerra in Bakugan Volume 8 Japanese DVD. Bakugan Tigrerra and Runo Misaki.jpg runo misaki. Png Runo_NV_Concept.jpg|Concept art for Runo in New Vestroia Bakugan tigrerra 2.jpg Bakugan battle brawlers 2.jpg Bakugan battle brawlers.jpg Category:Image Galleries